


Room 237

by haezhu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haezhu/pseuds/haezhu
Relationships: 黄仁俊/罗渽民 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Room 237

“进入禁忌的区域，便会有邪恶的事物临头“

黄仁俊是一个不折不扣的恐怖故事爱好者。  
这也就不难解释他为什么出现在这个地方。  
眺望旅馆  
直到呼吸到冰冷的空气时，黄仁俊才意识到自己身在何处，车窗外的树木在飞快地向后远去，而自己身坐的这辆车正准备进入一个狭长的隧道。隧道内一片漆黑，只剩下一阵阵冷风在耳边吹动。  
他此时有点精神恍惚，下一秒突然爆发的欢呼声却又将他拉回现实世界。  
这是一群恐怖片影迷举行的聚会，身为恐怖片的狂热爱好者，他们将地点锁定在了一个听起来就令人头皮发麻的地方，眺望酒店，那个由于《闪灵》的拍摄而闻名的酒店。  
黄仁俊吃力的将行李扛到酒店门口，就像电影中呈现出来的一样，在人迹罕至的半山腰处，通往外界的路被厚厚的白雪掩埋。华丽的大门；宽敞的大堂；明亮的玻璃，只不过缺少了一点人的气息。正在黄仁俊聚精会神地打量着这座神秘的建筑时，一个富有磁性的声音打断了他。  
“hi，听丹尼说你是黄仁俊，我是分配到跟你一块住的室友，你可以叫我迈克，或者别的也无所谓。“  
丹尼是这次活动的组织者，一个十足的恐怖电影爱好者，不久前因为黄仁俊发布的一条电影长评而与黄仁俊结识，也是黄仁俊来到这次聚会的最主要原因。  
而黄仁俊只是一个作家，在来到这之前，他更喜欢一个人去体验恐怖电影。  
“你好。“黄仁俊感到有些尴尬，他是新来的成员，和这里的人都不太熟  
“猜猜我们住在哪一间房间，天哪兄弟，你听到之后一定会欢呼着感谢我的。“迈克看起来非常兴奋  
黄仁俊没有什么表情，住在哪里对他来说也没有什么影响  
处于兴奋中的迈克显然没有在意黄仁俊是否对他的问题做出了回复，他双手握住了黄仁俊的肩膀，用力的晃了晃。  
“我们住在237号房间！“  
钥匙插进门锁的时候黄仁俊突然犹豫自己应不应该住进这间房，他也意识到了自己这两天的失常，但是身边的迈克仍然没有从刚刚的激动中平复下来，也许是自己想得太多。  
咔哒，门被打开  
门对面就是一面镜子，可以窥探到房间的一角。迈克进门把桌子上的台灯打开，暖黄色的灯光瞬间填满整个房间，黄仁俊放下自己的行李后四下打量整个房间，干净的床铺，整洁的桌子，还有一个看起来十分舒适的大浴缸。  
“我绝对不会用这个浴缸的。“迈克的声音突然在背后响起。  
黄仁俊只是笑了笑。  
住在隔壁的成员过来喊他们下楼吃晚饭，他们已经在进房间这一步浪费了太多时间。迈克说自己非常健忘，所以钥匙理所当然的就放在黄仁俊手中保管，。  
几乎是在关上门的一瞬间，黄仁俊闻到了一丝奇怪的味道，一种类似于熟透之后即将腐烂的水蜜桃的味道。  
迈克在不远处催促着，黄仁俊没有多想，将钥匙放入口袋中，反手锁住门。跟上迈克的脚步。  
与大众想象中的恐怖片爱好者不同，这一群人十分开朗健谈。丹尼嚷嚷着晚饭后一定要到酒店的酒吧里体验一下。  
“你们知道酒吧里发生过什么吧？”黄仁俊问迈克。  
“当然，这才有趣不是吗？”迈克晚饭已经喝了一点红酒，现在兴致正好。  
“那你觉得我们这趟旅行会发生什么事吗？”黄仁俊盯着门前的“金房”两个字又问道。  
“嘿！如果这次旅行什么事都没发生，那就说不过去了。”迈克走向吧台。  
这群人开朗之下藏着的疯狂，正在被一点点撕开。  
大家都知道迈克和黄仁俊选中了237号房间，黄仁俊又恰好是新加入的成员。他们也就顺理成章的成为了讨论的焦点。  
隔壁房间的两个女孩十分羡慕，早在出发之前她们俩都想着一定要住进这间房间。  
“为什么？”黄仁俊发问，对于他来说住进这家酒店的任何一间房都没有什么区别。  
“如果不能住进这间房间，那么这次旅行的意义就大打折扣了，我们可是不折不扣的《闪灵》影迷。“其中一个女孩回答，将自己杯中的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。  
“我们非常嫉妒你和迈克呢。“她又补充道。  
“来一杯让人忘掉烦恼的酒吗？“丹尼端着一杯酒过来。  
“谢了。“一口下喉，有一阵火辣辣的感觉。  
“猜猜这是什么？“他在黄仁俊旁边的位置坐下。  
“让我想想，是波本酒加冰没错吧。“黄仁俊手指抚着杯沿，慵懒的出声。  
“怎么样，还能习惯吗，跟我们这群人一起。“  
“挺好的。“黄仁俊又要了一杯酒，这次是一杯梨酒。  
两人絮絮叨叨聊了很久，回到房间的时候已经昏昏沉沉了。  
迈克不知道什么时候回到的房间，他看起来已经睡了不短时间。  
黄仁俊到洗手台，打算用一把冷水让自己清醒起来。  
冷水顺着皮肤落下，黄仁俊感觉脑袋清醒了不少。他盯着镜子里反射的浴缸出神，他又闻到了那股味道。  
仿佛是受到了某种召唤，黄仁俊慢慢走向那个浴缸。浴缸被浴帘挡住了一半。黄仁俊猛然拉开了浴帘。  
什么都没有。自己喝得太多了，黄仁俊走出浴室。

第二天一早黄仁俊被一声尖叫唤醒。  
丹尼穿着酒店的浴袍跑到黄仁俊的床边，胸膛还有没擦干的水滴，看起来被吓得不轻。  
“发生什么了？”昨晚的宿醉让他的声音沙哑。  
“我刚刚看见浴缸里有一个人影！”迈克的脸此刻在不停的颤抖。  
黄仁俊翻身下床，在迈克的阻拦下推开了浴室的门。  
狭小的空间内还有没有散完的水蒸气，浴缸被蒸汽完全笼罩。浴帘被全部拉起，半透明的材质让浴缸更加若隐若现。黄仁俊感到有些没由来的害怕，却又控制不住自己向前的脚步。他拉开浴帘的一角，此时的水蒸气消散了不少，黄仁俊的眼前慢慢清晰了。  
他的确看到了一个人影。

迈克被吓得不轻，郑重其事的在早餐时宣布自己要搬出237号房间。又在大家打趣的眼神中迅速将自己的行李收拾好，逃出房间。  
黄仁俊倒是不以为意，他也不知道自己是出于什么理由，在餐桌上说出了那一句“什么都没有。”现在房间里只剩下了自己一个人，黄仁俊拿出了行李箱里写了一半的稿子，他一直习惯手写。  
但是黄仁俊现在大脑一片空白，从来到这里之后，自己的灵感慢慢消失了。  
也许是最近过于紧张，黄仁俊走向浴室，打算让一个热水澡让自己放松下来。  
不知不觉间自己就走到了浴缸面前，黄仁俊打开了水龙头，热水渐渐将浴缸填满。黄仁俊将自己整个人浸入浴缸，微烫的水刺激着他的神经。  
下一秒他猛然睁开双眼，浴室里有人！  
黄仁俊打开抽风机，水雾消散，一个人的身躯慢慢显现出来。一个赤裸的人正站在自己眼前。瘦削的身体上覆着苍白的皮肤，光滑的皮肤和瘦削的脸上摆置着的五官好看到令人呼吸一滞。嘴唇上的血色似有似无，长长的睫毛下隐藏着的黑色眼睛此时正在盯着自己，再往上的一头粉发增添了些许滑稽。  
“你是谁？”黄仁俊只是有些好奇。  
对面的人没有说话，只是忽然抬起腿迈进了浴缸里面，慢慢靠近黄仁俊。  
一阵冰凉的触感攀上黄仁俊的嘴唇，他本能地想推开，身体却被稳稳地禁锢在浴缸之中。牙关突然一下被撬开，柔软的嘴唇此刻与另一个人的纠缠在一起。黄仁俊只觉得呼吸间都是蜜桃的味道，又甜又腻却又让人上瘾。他抚摸着面前这个男人的后背，任那个人的吻落在自己的脸上，脖颈上，胸膛上。面前的男人温柔的抚摸着自己的腰，顺着腰滑倒自己的胯间，握住了自己不知道什么时候挺立起来的性器，开始前后撸动。  
“啊~”黄仁俊闷哼了一声，欲望充斥了他的大脑。  
眼前的男人将性器撸动了几十之后，黄仁俊突然大脑一下空白，不受控制的手指在面前人的后背作乱。浓稠的精液喷射在对面的小腹上，黄仁俊突然有些抱歉。  
“对 ，对不起。”黄仁俊在急促的呼吸之中好不容易说出一句完整的话。脸上还带着高潮之后的潮红。  
“仁俊很调皮噢。”面前这个男人的猫咪唇勾起来轻笑了一声，紧接着又将嘴唇凑上来，不知疲惫的向黄仁俊索吻。手掌从腰肢滑向臀部，沾着精液的手指灵活的伸入黄仁俊的后穴。正在开拓着干涩的未知领地。  
身后的异物感让黄仁俊全身发软，绵长的吻又让自己几乎窒息。紧贴着嘴唇好不容易分离，黄仁俊推着面前这个人的肩膀，  
“不行~，啊~，不要~。“听到自己暧昧的声音，黄仁俊又羞红了脸。  
“你，你怎么会知道我的名字。“黄仁俊微咪着自己的眼睛。  
还是没有回应。  
转眼间黄仁俊的小穴已经接纳了三指，面前的这个人突然转头开始舔弄自己的耳垂，又吸又啃，身下的动作也没有迟缓，两只手抬起黄仁俊细白的双腿，对准正一张一合的穴口，一下将性器全部没入。  
黄仁俊尖叫出声，身后的疼痛感占据着他的神经，顺着着浴缸里的热水，后穴被紧紧的填满，黄仁俊的身体慢慢发烫。  
随后疼痛感慢慢消失，取而代之的是难耐的空虚感。  
体内的硬物此时慢慢动起来，起初是小范围的出入，接着一个低沉的嗓音在黄仁俊耳边响起。  
“娜娜是上帝派来拯救仁俊的天使哦。“  
身下的动作突然剧烈起来，巨大的性器将黄仁俊的后穴撑开，退出去，又狠狠的冲进来，黄仁俊全身酸软，只能随着动作起伏。  
面前这个叫做‘娜娜‘的男人此时正将头埋在自己的锁骨间，配合着身下的大操大干。他将黄仁俊抱到自己的身上，这个动作让性器进得更深，黄仁俊哭喊着要逃离，又被身后的男人抓回来，牢牢的锁在双臂之间。  
触到体内的某一个点的时候，黄仁俊突然尖叫出声，好看点脖颈后仰，耳边响起了又一声轻笑。体内的性器好像变得更大了，直往那一点狠狠的戳去，黄仁俊只觉得自己的嗓子要哑了。  
“仁俊现在记住我叫什么了吗？“  
“娜娜，娜娜，娜娜。“黄仁俊不断地重复着这个名字。  
身下的动作越来越快，黄仁俊的尖叫声也不断变大。  
一股热流涌向体内，在高潮的震颤下，黄仁俊全身发抖。娜娜吻了一下他紧闭的眼睛。  
“仁俊一定不要忘了娜娜呀。“这是黄仁俊昏睡过去前听到的最后一句话。

黄仁俊以写作的名义将自己锁在房间内，浴缸那一次之后灵感向海浪一般扑向自己，他不会错过如此宝贵的机会。  
黄仁俊不分日夜的写着自己的小说，休息的时候躺在自己的床上思考。  
他再也没见过娜娜。  
这种感觉正慢慢侵蚀着他，他对娜娜的迷恋一天一天的增加，这种单相思的感觉几乎要将他逼疯。  
“如果你真是神派来拯救我的天使，请在我离开之前再出现一次吧。“

黄仁俊在深夜又闻到了那股甜腻的水蜜桃味，他几乎是冲到了浴室内，用力拉开了浴缸面前的浴帘。  
他的天使又一次来到了他面前。  
娜娜此时脸上挂着好看的微笑，乌黑的眼睛映着自己的身影。  
黄仁俊扑向浴缸，紧紧的拥抱着自己的天使。  
但是天使没有回抱住自己。  
“如果我说我不是天使，是魔鬼，仁俊会怎么样呢？“  
黄仁俊感受着怀抱里微凉的气息，他马上就要控制不住自己了。  
“不管娜娜是什么，我都爱你。“  
“那么仁俊就证明给我看吧。“  
搬出房间的迈克很担心黄仁俊的情况，尤其在黄仁俊以写作为借口拒绝与任何人接触之后。他十分确定自己那天早上看见了一个人，那个有着粉红色头发的男人，极其漂亮的外表下散发着一股极其剧烈的邪恶的气场。  
但是黄仁俊却说自己没有看见，这让迈克更加担心。他去找丹尼，但是对方不以为意，只说艺术家都是这样的。  
现在他站在门口，看着门牌上写着的237，敲响了门。他没由来的觉得全身发冷，他听到了黄仁俊在门后的低语。  
门很快就打开了，黄仁俊苍白瘦削的脸在防盗链后面出现。  
“有什么事吗？“  
“我记起来我好像落下了东西。“  
黄仁俊将门打开，迈克扫视了一下房间，除了凌乱的稿纸，没有除了黄仁俊以外的人。  
“我很担心你，仁俊，那天我真的看见了一个人，我怕，我怕。“  
“你怕什么？“黄仁俊的声音听起来没有丝毫感情。  
“我怕你被伤害。“迈克终于出声。  
“你不用担心。“自己的天使一定不会伤害自己，”要坐下来喝杯茶吗？“黄仁俊又说。  
迈克稍微轻松了一点，点点头。  
“你为什么那么坚定那天看见的是人？有可能只是什么东西的影子呢“黄仁俊将一杯茉莉花茶放到迈克面前，又走向他的身后，好像要拿什么东西。  
“因为我确确实实看见了那里有个人。“迈克抿了一口茶。  
“那他长什么样呢？“黄仁俊的声音从远处飘来。  
“粉色的头发，很漂亮，看起来也很恐怖。“迈克想回头看看黄仁俊在干什么。  
但是他发现自己现在动弹不得。他想站起来，逃离这个房间，可是他甚至不能脱离自己身下的椅子。  
“其实我也看见了那个人，他是天上派来拯救我的天使，但是他说只有我证明我的真心，他才能跟我在一起。“黄仁俊冷冰冰的声音在迈克的耳边响起。  
迈克全身都颤抖起来，“仁俊，仁俊，你看看我，我是迈克啊！“他的声音在抖动。  
“他说我杀了一个人就能证明自己的真心。“黄仁俊还在自顾自地说着。  
迈克下一秒就看见了那个粉红色头发的男人，对方此时脸上带着猖狂的笑，仿佛末日处刑前的预兆。  
“他是魔鬼啊！“一声尖叫随之从迈克口中发出。  
鲜红的血液顺着迈克洁白的脖子流下，他的眼中还带着不可置信和深深的恐惧。  
是天使亦或是魔鬼又有什么区别。  
黄仁俊将沾满鲜血的刀刃对向自己，他的天使已经向自己张开手臂。  
“他们说只有疯了才能相爱，那么就让我们永远相爱吧，娜娜。“黄仁俊倒向血泊之中。  
他再也不会和他的娜娜分开了。

一群恐怖片影迷举行的聚会发生谋杀事件，凶手已查明为聚会参与者之一，杀人动机不明，由于发生多起命案，眺望酒店被勒令封锁并且停止营业。  
End.


End file.
